<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【底特律/汉盖】为什么要打兔兔？【A汉xO盖】第一人称，spank，沙雕短完 by Funcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397705">【底特律/汉盖】为什么要打兔兔？【A汉xO盖】第一人称，spank，沙雕短完</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy'>Funcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2018老文补档<br/>前作：【底特律/盖汉】一辆逆行的ABO车【O!盖 x A!汉】PWP，汉盖提及，骚话连篇，年龄操作<br/>本篇汉盖，两段第一人称描写。沙雕警告。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【底特律/汉盖】为什么要打兔兔？【A汉xO盖】第一人称，spank，沙雕短完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文</p><p>大家好，我是Hank Anderson，我正光着屁股坐在床上。老实说，这么坐着让我的原装腰椎间盘有点累，但我有不得不这么坐的理由——都是因为我腿上趴了……咳，一只兔子，没错，一只兔兔。</p><p>“你这只不听话的坏兔兔。”对小动物说话不能太过激，因为他全都听得懂。如果说了“哔哔——”和“咚咚——”，难保兔子不会气急咬人，这就失去管教乖巧小兔兔的乐趣了。</p><p>说这话的时候，我瞥到兔耳朵发箍掉在了一旁，于是我赶紧弯腰去捡，啊，被肚子卡住了。我伸手把肚子往边上掰了掰，OK，弯腰成功，捡起来了。我把它戴到了缺了两只长耳朵的兔兔头上，瞧瞧这可爱的长耳朵，还有尾椎处的兔尾巴，我揉了揉那个白色毛团，彻底说服了自己，对，没错，这就是一只兔子。</p><p>手里拿着一根胡萝卜，我感觉自己真是个准备齐全的好饲主。</p><p>我在试图把胡萝卜喂进兔兔的三……四，五，六……数一数似乎有好几十瓣的嘴里，虽然我养的这只兔兔不仅嘴巴长在屁股上，而且还长得像菊花，但我并不嫌弃他。</p><p>一整根胡萝卜被我捅进了兔兔的嘴里……不行，似乎喂得有点太多了，于是我把胡萝卜抽了出来。但这张嘴看起来又很饿的样子，我严肃认真，没有半点逗弄之心地把胡萝卜捅了回去。</p><p>兔兔模模糊糊地叫着“daddy别这样，daddy我会听话的，daddy我下次不敢了，daddy饶了我，”兔子的叫声是否原本就是这样的呢，我只养过这一只兔子，所以不太确定。</p><p>总之，因为我听不懂兔子语，所以我又在一片叫声中喂了会儿胡萝卜才停手。</p><p>如果说屁股也算一张脸的话，我现在正捧着兔兔的两瓣脸蛋，揉捏着享受快乐的宠爱时光。</p><p>“你到底什么时候动手？”兔子按住了我的手，回过头冲着我狂吠起来。</p><p>========</p><p>嘿，换人了，我就不自我介绍了，你们都知道我是谁，我就是“You Know Who”，哈哈哈，真好笑。</p><p>我刚刚成功干掉，啊不，干了我的Alpha，所以，嘿，我现在超兴奋。</p><p>屁股里还含着我的东西的他，还有脸装成一位威严的老父亲的样子说要打我的屁股，哼……呸！这让我更兴奋了。</p><p>总之，我撅着露臀小裤裤上的兔尾巴，趴到了他的大腿上，小鹿乱撞地等着巴掌落下。</p><p>来吧~我的眼泪和求饶都准备好了。</p><p>可是他先是玩了一下换装游戏，给我戴了粉色的兔兔发卡，接着又玩了厨房模拟游戏，把胡萝卜塞进我屁股上的两团面团里，揉来揉去——开老爷车的老司机起步就是慢。</p><p>我失去耐心了，我按住了他的手，回过头去：“你踏马$!%#$@@到底什么时候才能@#$#!%&amp;@动手？”</p><p>他似乎被震住了。</p><p>我不得不捉着他的手腕，用他的手在我乱扭着往他怀里蹭的屁股上打了几巴掌，好帮他回魂。</p><p>刚刚屁股扭得太厉害，那根胡萝卜掉出来了不少，我松开他的手探向股间试图把它按回去。</p><p>但他好像误会了，他可能以为我要把萝卜从萝卜坑里拔出去。</p><p>“啪！”我挨了今天的第一个结结实实的巴掌。</p><p>“Phck！……Phck Yeah！”真&amp;@^%%&amp;#疼！老混蛋的手劲真大，我的Alpha怎么可以50多岁还有这么大力气，这可真是太辣了！火热的痛楚让我的屁股无处安放。</p><p>我无措地用我的那根底部增生了两颗肉球的胡萝卜蹭着他的大腿。</p><p>Alpha的味道和Alpha的强势让我有点眩晕，糟糕，屁股里的那根胡萝卜按摩棒要含不住了，仿真的绿色萝卜缨正在往下滴着透明黏稠的体液，滑溜溜的胡萝卜摇摇欲坠。</p><p>一下接一下的巴掌不仅挤出了下面的汁水，也榨出了我的眼泪，但是没关系，这些本来就是为这一刻，为他而准备的。</p><p>调皮又嘴硬的屁股被打得软了姿态、松了口。“啪”，在挨了又一个巴掌后，胡萝卜“啪”地掉到了地上。</p><p>“Da——ddy——”拖长音喊爸爸很容易被艹的你知不知道？！</p><p>不管你知不知道，反正我知道。</p><p> </p><p>Hank把粗糙又粗大的手指捅进了Gavin失去胡萝卜的兔子洞里。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>一次对第一人称的羞耻尝试</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>